First Day
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Pre EXE one shot. It's Yuuichiro's first day at work! He meets up with Dr. Cossack after being a little late. I got permission to use Emdee from Shi so no one bite my head off about it


Yuuichiro blearily opened one eye to glance at the clock. It read 8:25 in big, red, digital letters. He watched it for a short while and it wasn't until the five turned into a six when he realized what exactly those numbers meant. He sat up and looked at the clock a second time just to make sure. Now the six slowly changed into a seven. "EMDEE!" he yelled.

"Yes?" his Navi came into his PET to watch his bedraggles operator.

"Emdee, is it really 8:30?" Yuuichiro asked.

Emdee shook his head, "No, it's 8:28," he said.

Yuuichiro glanced at the clock again. "I'm late…" he said.

"Not yet, but you will be in two minutes," came the reply.

Yuuichiro shot out of bed like a cannon ball and ran out of his room. He ran into the bathroom and frantically started to brush his teeth. "Emdee?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"Yes?"

Yuuichiro spit the paste into the sink before he continued. "Can you E-mail my boss and tell him I'm going to be a little late?" he asked.

"I already did," Emdee replied.

Yuuichiro sighed, it great but it certainly was better the nothing. "Can you start the coff…"

Yuuichiro was cut off, "I already did," he replied.

"Thanks," Yuuichiro said. "Uh, wear is my lab coat?"

"Third drawer down, you packed it away last night when you got here," Emdee said.

Yuuichiro blinked, then sighed. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Be very, very, very late," Emdee replied with a hint of a smile.

Yuuichiro ran into his room to grab his lab coat. "Yeah, I'm too used to Haruka waking me up. I guess I forgot to set the alarm," he mused.

"You chose the job that had you travel," Emdee reminded him.

Yuuichiro walked out of his room pulling on his lab coat. "Yeah, I know. I guess I got too used to being a husband…" he paused. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked Emdee.

"I tried but you were quite out of it. I guess going over five time zones will do that to a person," he said tightly.

Yuuichiro laughed, missing the implication entirely. "Yeah, guess you're right. Maybe I should have asked to rest a day. Oh well, I've got to make do with what I have," he mused and walked out of the room.

"Your coffee, glasses and car keys, also my PET," Emdee said as he was walking out of the room.

Yuuichiro smiled sheepishly. "Umm…"

"Kitchen, bedroom table, hat stand and right in front of you," Emdee replied.

Yuuichiro went around the hotel suite gathering his things. "What a mess," he muttered.

"You are too used to Haruka," Emdee mused.

"She is the best thing that ever happened to me," Yuuichiro gave a misty smile and paused.

"Yuuichiro, let's concentrate on getting to work, shall we?" Emdee asked.

"Right," Yuuichiro said. "So, where am I going again?"

"God forbid if you ever have any kids like this," Emdee muttered as he pulled up the directions in his PET.

Yuuichiro laughed, got in the car and started the engine. He backed out and turned left down the street. "Your right," Emdee said.

Yuuichiro drove into an open parking spot about as far as you could possibly get from the main building. He got out and locked the door then jogged to the far away building. "Well at least it's only 8:45," Yuuichiro said. "15 minutes isn't bad."

"Could have been worse," Emdee agreed.

Yuuichiro ran into the large building and went upstairs. He ran down the hall in hopes of maybe finding out just what he was supposed to be doing. He ran head long into a middle aged man with blond hair and kind blue eyes. "I'm sorry!" Yuuichiro said.

Cossack smiled and shook his head. "It's all right. Now who might you be?" he asked kindly.

"I'm Yuuichiro Hikari sir," he said.

"The new scientist?" Cossack asked.

Yuuichiro nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got back tracked a little though."

"I'm not surprised," Cossack said. "Says here you came in last night. You can take a break if you need it you know."

"I'm too excited to sleep," Yuuichiro said. Emdee coughed but the two men ignored it.

"Well, then why don't we get you started on your first project?"

Yuuichiro nodded happily. "Okay, what will I be doing?"

"Do you know about the new emotion modules we're making for Navi's?" Cossack asked.

Yuuichiro nodded, "Yeah. I helped to design the prototype."

"And put it in your navi, who seems to be doing very well," Cossack said. "Well, seeing as how you did such a good job we'd like you to continue on navi emotion research. We'd like to see these AI programs really take on the essence of what it means to have emotions."

"Yes," Yuuichiro said happily.

Cossack clapped him on the shoulder. "Good, then I'll leave you to your work. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cossack," Yuuichiro said.

The man nodded and walked down the hall.

"He's nice," Emdee said.

"Yeah, he was a teacher of mine when I was an intern," Yuuichiro said.

"Well, are you ready for your first day of work?" Emdee asked.

"Yeup," Yuuichiro took a step down the hall the paused. "Emdee?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't know where to go," Yuuichiro said with a laugh.


End file.
